kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox
. }} |publisher=Square Enix |release= 29 Maart 2007 / 2 Desember 2008 |genre= Aksie rolspeletjie |modes= Enkele speler |ratings= :A ESRB: E10+ |platforms= }} Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is 'n volledige remake van Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, wat op die PlayStation 2 vrygestel word. In Japan is dit deel van die Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + kompilasie en het verbindingsfunksies met Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Aangesien daar geen planne was om Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix internasionaal vry te stel nie, is hierdie eienskappe aangepas vir die Noord-Amerikaanse vrylating. Die spel is in hoë definisie remastered en vrygestel as deel van '' Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX '' op 14 Maart 2013. Dit was vir die eerste keer in Europa en Australië beskikbaar as deel van die versameling. Hierdie uitgawe van die spel verander die vorige konneksiebonusse deur in plaas daarvan dat addisionele inhoud die skerms van die versameling van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan kyk. Groot veranderinge Terwyl baie veranderinge tussen die twee weergawes aangebring is, was die belangrikste die totale herontwerp van die spel om 'n driedimensionele rekenaargegewe spel vir die PlayStation 2 te wees, in dieselfde styl as die ander vrygestel inskrywings in die reeks, Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II. Hierdie herlewing sluit in die verandering van die stryd arena van twee-dimensionele skerms sonder "hoogte" in volle driedimensionele arena's, sodat vyande uit die speler se reeks kan styg. Daarbenewens kan hierdie arena esteties gevarieer word, selfs binne dieselfde wêreld, terwyl daar in die oorspronklike spel net een arena-ontwerp per wêreld was. Die "Duel" -stelsel is by Riku se strydmeganika gevoeg, en die Reaction Command stelsel van Kingdom Hearts II is opgeneem in beide Sora en Riku se strydmeganika, in die algemeen om gevalle te vervang waar die speler sou die "A" -knoppie druk om 'n kombinasie aan te gaan. 'N kleiner maar steeds belangrike verandering was die omskakeling van baie van die spel se tonele in volle stemgerigte volfilms, en die gebruik van stemwerkende binne-spel. Terwyl die dialoog vir die spel aangeteken is deur gebruik te maak van die stemaktore wat in Kingdom Hearts II gebruik word, het die stem- en klank-effekte binne die spel hoofsaaklik op bestaande clips gesteun. In sommige gevalle, soos die Sora se aanhaling van die Stop spel, was hierdie snitte slegs beskikbaar met die Kingdom Hearts stemaktore. Aangesien die skerms nou ten volle gelewer is, eerder as om met sprites op te tree, is die geweld binne die spel meer duidelik en die spel se telling is van E na E10+ verhoog vir Fantasy Geweld. Die spel se kaartstelsel en algehele plot het dieselfde gebly as die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en "Simple and Clean" is die spel se temalied. Daar was egter baie klein tweaks aan die storielyn, sowel as die byvoeging van nuwe Cards, Spesiale maneuvers, base en 'n teatermodus om weer die volle bewegingsvideo's van die spel te kyk. Ander verskille Veranderinge aan die storie *Terugflitse van die eerste Kingdom Hearts word ingesluit in snitscenes. *Die toneel van die Kingdom Hearts Final Mix wat behels Sora veg Xemnas soos die onbekende in die openingskerm verskyn. *Axel nederlae Vexen af deur hom met 'n knip van sy vingers te verootmoedig. In die oorspronklike het hy net Vexen met sy chakrams 'n tweede keer geslaan om hom uit te skakel. *Goofy gooi sy skild by Larxene om haar tydelik af te lei wanneer sy Sora aanval. In die oorspronklike klop hy haar weg. *Toe Sora deur Larxene aangeval word, gebruik Donald se Curaga om hom te genees. In die oorspronklike het Donald Cure gebruik. *Op die 12de verdieping staan die Riku Replica op en 'n Reaksie-opdrag maak 'n sny- en baasstryd uit. In die oorspronklike word hy op die grond gelê en beweeg na hom sal die cutscene en baas geveg aktiveer. *Tydens die hoogtepunt van Sora se storie, wanneer Axel Marluxia probeer verrig vir sy verraad, het hulle 'n kort stryd voordat Marluxia Naminé as 'n skild gebruik. Marluxia verlaat ook nooit die kamer tot aan die einde van die geveg nie. In die oorspronklike gebruik Marluxia Naminé as 'n skild nadat hy Axel se bedreiging bedreig het. *Riku word verslaan en word deur Lexaeus vernietig deur sy finale krag te gebruik, om slegs deur [Seeker of Darkness besit te wees en hom te verslaan. In die oorspronklike gebruik Lexaeus die krag van die duisternis in 'n selfmoordaanval om te probeer om Riku te verslaan. *Wanneer Zexion vermomming geopenbaar word as Sora, veg hy regstreeks Riku, maar hy is verslaan en vrees vir sy lewe en teleport weg. In die oorspronklike, Zexion teleports weg wanneer sy vermomming ontbloot is. *Ná die Riku Replica se finale nederlaag teen Riku word hy deur duisternis ingesluk. In die oorspronklike vervaag hy eenvoudig weg. *'N Uitgebreide toneel van Roxas word saam met Hayner, Pence en Olette aan die einde van die spel vertoon. *Aan die einde van die spel word alle ongesiene lede van die organisasie gewys. Veranderinge in die spelmeganika Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels *Amptelike US webwerf *Amptelike JP webwerf en:ngdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories de:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories fr:Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories es:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Copyright Templates * * * * * For me